futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Eastern Economic and Development Organization
The Eastern Economic and Development Organization, in short, Eastern Alliance, is one of 10 factions during the Race and an interstellar alliance for development and prosperity between the Eastern Asian Federation, three main alliances on the Andromeda Galaxy and millions of their commonwealths across the galaxies, spanning at least 22 main worlds in 14 solar systems. By the time of 2186, the estimate population of the Alliance is about 108 ~ 129 billion people. Originally designed to foster economic cooperative and co-prosperity between the main force, or the Base States, the Eastasia, and its vast number of protectorates and settlements through many systems, the Eastern Alliance rises and re-organizes itself into a system of collective security and a R&D as well as economic cooperative organization. Eastern Alliance is referred to as one of the three 1st functional implementation of a Post-Westphalian system in space; that is to say, it is the first system since 1648 in which through political organization a groups of states and settlements have successfully created a sustainable social contract and ensure peace and security among nations, thus create a community that's ready for a greater time that's still to come. Members Like the others among the Ten Blocs, there's little to none much different in term of economic strength, voice's weight or developing levels among the organization's members. The order of its members is mostly just for show: * Eastern Asian Federation is one of the four core members and the most advanced force. Most of the alliance's technologies are from the Eastasia, as the nation itself is considered a hi-tech hub on Earth & in Terran Solar System. *Russo-Asian Union is another core member on the Andromeda System. It is an interplanetary alliance form from the descendants of Republic of China, Russian Federation and many late nations on Earth in late 20th century that migrate to the Andromeda during the Race. It is considered to be an even more powerful armed force than the Eastasia itself, but with lower level in tech, social life... *United Islamic Caliphate is the only constitutional monarchy regime on the Andromeda & one of the last religious-based states among Earth Sphere. Surprisingly, this nation is the biggest player in leisure industry on Andromeda, operating a system of erotic business.... cover a whole planet. Religious, still has a large potion of followers, is like other places in Terran Sphere, considered as a form of philosophy, nothing less, nothing more. *Anglo American Commonwealth is a confederate mainly between citizens originally from the Commonwealth of Nations and the United States. They migrate to the Andromeda, bringing with them the dream of re-create the organization. This alliance hold highest score in living standard. It is also famous for being one of the 1st to create a fantasy-liked world. Cities and Villages There are two type of settlements in the Eastern Alliance, the city type and the community type. While the city type is megalopolis, could hold up to 800 millions at a time, the community type usually is made up of fantasy-liked towns and villages, though still equipped with super hi-tech appliances. Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:The Race (Cold War in Space) Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Space 22nd century